


宇宙浪漫指南

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特的平常一天的流程
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 苦昼短 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496903
Kudos: 2





	宇宙浪漫指南

7.30 闹钟会响，三声左右就被拍掉，已经熟练掌握不睁眼也能准确摸到闹钟开关的技能。（代价是十八只闹钟的残骸停在垃圾房中）翻身继续睡。备注：基尔伯特在这个时间会说梦话，应该是被闹钟吵的，应该将他抱在怀里。

7.35 睁眼。基尔伯特前一晚上洗澡时使用的香波过于好闻，睡不太着。帮他掖好挣开的被子，多看他一会儿。

7.45 起床，基尔伯特也醒了，他通常有起床气，在床上坐着皱眉瞪人，像有人昨天犯事儿了一样。昨天到底有做过什么吗？（无非就是出差后小别胜新婚，弄得时间长了点）小命要紧，还是去给他做早餐吧。

8.00 煎了蛋，他喜欢嫩的，基尔伯特慢腾腾披着睡袍过来拖椅子，贴心地帮他拉开椅子。他拖拉着脚步，还在气头，只好陪笑。双手递上咖啡，没加奶和糖，一切听从他的吩咐。

8.10 两人都坐下吃饭，面包从面包机里弹出，去取了摸黄油和果酱，基尔伯特另外取了两个昨日买的椒盐饼吃了。

8.30 抢洗手间。最后一起洗漱。把下巴刮破了，基尔伯特心疼地帮忙贴创口贴。好喜欢他哦。

8.45 换衣服准备上班，基尔伯特倚在门口说话，懒散的样子还是很好看。凑过去吻他。

9.00 出门，在门口吻别。

9.30 准时到办公室，又有一大堆事情等着处理。烦躁。冲下属发火。

10.30 溜去茶水间倒水，给基尔伯特打个电话，他没接，大概又睡过去了。

12.30 上午的工作结束，基尔伯特回来电话，说已经在楼下等着了。下楼找他一起去吃午饭。他换了身新衣服，很好看。他被看得脸红了。

12.45 走了一会儿去了他一直想吃的咖啡店，坐下叫了一份华尔道夫沙拉和鲔鱼蛋黄酱三明治，他吃沙拉，对坚果与果蔬的配比赞不绝口。商定下次还要再来。请他吃了块柠檬挞再走。

13.45 回去上班，在公司门口与基尔伯特道别。

15.00 想回家。

16.15 想基尔伯特。

17.30 熬到下班了，等基尔伯特开车过来接。

17.45 一起去超市采购，但是基尔伯特后面又说出去吃，拿了两块巧克力就离开了超市。

18.30 今天周五，餐馆全都订满，哪儿都不好找位子，市中心兜了两圈以后打道回府，提议喊外卖。

19.05 到家，基尔伯特刷着外卖软件，凑过去一起看。商量是吃土耳其烤肉卷还是中餐外卖。（基尔伯特说美式炸鸡也可以吃，很久没吃炸鸡了，但是日料好像也很不错的样子，非常纠结）

19.20 很难抉择，最后还是叫了炸鸡，要等三十分钟。他连了游戏机在电视上，一块儿踢了会儿足球，又输给他了。

20.00 外卖到了，下楼去拿，基尔伯特在软件里给骑手付了点小费。赶他去洗手，他不情不愿地放下游戏机手柄。

20.05 开了两罐啤酒，碰杯，庆祝又一个周末的到来。基尔伯特吃的满手都是油，嘴唇上也是油光锃亮，唇角还有啤酒沫，但还是英俊无比。实在是太爱他了。

21.00 吃完晚餐收拾好，基尔伯特坐怀里玩恐怖游戏。他一惊一乍的却还要死命撑着，真是可爱。拿过手柄帮他过关。

22.30 基尔伯特困了，一连打了好几个哈欠，说自己下午出门前洗过澡了，晚上不洗了。收拾好游戏机把他送上床，他睡眼朦胧地说他会等。去洗澡。

23.00 吹干头发回房间，基尔伯特已经睡过去了。拉开被子躺进去，还没关灯他却贴了过来，拍拍他的脑袋再亲亲他的脸，他眼睛睁开一条缝，催促快点睡觉。伸手去关灯，他也亲了过来。

23.05 晚安基尔伯特，祝你有个好梦。


End file.
